1. Field
The present application relates generally to computerized reading aids. More specifically, the present application is directed to controlling a reading slot of the reading aid at variable velocities.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Reading aids have been available to help readers, from new readers to experienced readers, increase fluency and speed. One type of reading aid is a mask having a reading slot. The mask obscures a portion of a reading passage that a reader intends to read, while a portion of text of the reading passage is exposed through the slot as the slot is advanced in relation to the reading passage. In a mechanical system, the text of the reading passage is provided on a physical page, and the reading slot is mechanically advanced over the text to expose the words to a reader viewing the page. In a projection system, the text of a reading passage is projected onto a screen by a projector. The projector further projects the mask over the text so that it is superimposed on the text. Here too, the slot is mechanically advanced to expose words to a reader that are projected on the screen.
In both the mechanical and projection systems, the reading slot has a fixed length dimension as it is advanced during a reading session in which a reader reads a reading passage. Additionally, the mask has a fixed opacity. More recently, computerized reading aids have become available that display text of a reading passage and a mask that overlays a portion of the text. Similar to the mechanical and projection systems, a reading slot is advanced in relation to the reading passage to help improve the reader's fluency and speed. Here too, the reading slot is advanced at a single velocity during a reading session, the length dimension of reading slot is fixed, and the mask has a fixed opacity.
Readers having varying abilities read at different speeds. Some readers can read faster than others, and some readers can beneficially use their peripheral vision to preview text of the reading passage that is ahead of their current reading position. However, for some readers, an exposure of too many words ahead of the current reading position will encourage a saccade too far to the right. In response, the reader may skip words and/or go back to a reading position to try and read missed words, losing speed and fluency. Thus, some readers may benefit by having less text exposed to their peripheral vision than more experienced readers.
Additionally, a reader of any skill level may read the middle of a line at a different velocity than when transitioning from one line of text to the next. A slot that is advanced at a single velocity throughout a reading passage can thwart a reader's ability to read faster or improve the reader's reading speed. Additionally, in a single reading passage, some types of text (e.g., dense, complicated reading material) may warrant a slower reading velocity than other text. Encouraging the reader to read at a single velocity can interfere with comprehension of text that warrants a slower reading velocity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a configurable reading aid to train a reader to read at a velocity that it is appropriate for the particular reader, e.g., based on the reader's experience and ability. Further, it is desirable to provide a reading aid that also allows the reader to read at different velocities within the same or different reading passages. Additionally, it is desirable to control the exposure of text of a reading passage that can be visible to the reader, such as by the reader's peripheral vision.